The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a technique of manufacturing the same, particularly to a technique that is effective when applied to a semiconductor device including a FINFET (FIN Field Effect Transistor) and a technique of manufacturing the same.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-10790 (Patent Document 1) describes a technique that relates to FINFETs. In particular, a sidewall is formed on the side wall of a gate electrode constituting the FINFET, and the sidewall is also formed on the side wall of the fin. The document explains that the sidewall is formed of a laminated film of silicon oxide film/silicon nitride film/silicon oxide film.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1988-182866 (Patent Document 2) describes a technique for forming a sidewall formed of silicon oxide film/silicon nitride film/silicon oxide film on the side wall of a gate electrode.